Ada Apa Dengan Grimmjow?
by clovythia
Summary: Canon. Drabble. Entah menistakan apa tidak, yang penting asik  -?-  #Chap 4 updated#
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Humor-Parody**

**Rate : K+**

**Warnings: Canon. Drabble. From Bleach pertengahan chapter 272 menuju 273**

**.**

**.**

"KYAHAHAHA!" Loly menarik rambut Orihime dengan kasar. "Inilah yang kaudapatkan atas pemikiranmu bahwa kekuatan manusia dapat menyamai_ Arrancar_!"

Gadis berambut oranye itu menatap Loly dengan tatapan kosong dan sedikit... hina.

"Kau! Wajah macam apa itu!" Sebuah pukulan bersarang di wajah Orihime atas hasil tatapannya.

"Hey, kau harusnya jangan terlalu berisik," sela Menoly.

"Diam! Ah sial! Kucabut semua kukumu!" maki Loly, kemarahannya memuncak.

"Hey, Loly...," ujar Menoly lirih.

_DUAR!_

"Apa!" jerit Loly dan Menoly bersamaan saat sebuah ledakan berasal dari arah belakang mereka, menghancurkan pintu ruangan tersebut.

Asap putih membumbung menyelimuti ruangan itu. Loly, Menoly, dan Orihime dengan wajah berantakan dan lebam menoleh ke arah ledakan tadi untuk melihat perbuatan siapa tadi.

"Aaah... Grimmjow...!"

Lelaki berambut biru bernama Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan asap putih mengelilingi tubuhnya, menatap Loly dan Menoly dengan tatapan kasar, mengintimidasi siapa saja yang bertemu mata dengannya. Tubuhnya terlihat sangat besar jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Orihime yang terbungkuk lelah, tak kuat berdiri lagi.

Loly dan Menoly membelalakkan mata kaget. Orihime setengah sadar melihat lelaki itu mendekati mereka, tatapan sendunya bertemu pandang dengan pemilik mata biru itu.

"Yoo," sapa Grimmjow.

Loly dan Menoly tegang, seakan tertangkap basah melakukan hal di luar dari kendali Aizen. Tegang, hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat terlihat dari sikap mereka. Takut, dalam hati mereka berhadapan dengan Grimmjow, the _Sexta Espada_ yang terkenal kejam dan tak pandang bulu dalam membunuh siapapun.

"Lagi pada ngapain sih, cyin~ Eyke ikutan dong~"

_Siiiinnngg..._

Angin semilir lewat dan menghembuskan sehelai rambut Orihime, yang tersadar bahwa nasibnya sekarang tak lebih baik daripada Cinderella yang disiksa oleh kedua kakak tiri dan juga Ibu tiri yang kejam. Yang berbedanya hanyalah, di sini tak ada ibu tiri, melainkan seorang ayah tiri yang... melambai.

Krik... krik...

**~Owari~**

**Grimmjow:** "Kubunuh kau, Author sialan!"

*Author kabur ke kutub tenggara(?)*

**Grimmjow:** "Sial! Dia kabur! Ah! Kalo lagi bete begini enakan nyalon deh!"

**Loly & Menoly:** *sweatdrop*

**Orihime:** *tepar*


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**Warnings: Canon. Drabble dari pertengahan chapter 240: Regeneration.**

**DLDR. Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow merasakan suatu perasaan hangat menyelimuti bekas luka dimana tangan kirinya berada dulu—ia mengutuk Tousen untuk selamanya akibat hal itu—selama perempuan berambut oranye itu berusaha 'menyembuhkan' lukanya. _Mustahil_, batinnya. _Sudah pasti ini mustahil_!_ Tanganku sudah dipotong oleh bedebah buta sialan itu_! Akan tetapi, mata Grimmjow tetap waspada pada apa yang diperbuat Orihime sementara telinganya menyimak dengan jelas teriakan, cercaan serta ancaman dari Luppi, _sexta_ Espada penggantinya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kami akan langsung membunuhmu!"

Grimmjow memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan mendengar suara Espada cerewet itu dan tak menyadari bahwa tangan kirinya yang semula tak ada telah kembali utuh seperti sedia kala tanpa kurang satu jari pun.

"Tidak mungkin!" jerit Luppi tak percaya pada penglihatannya.

Bila yang lain saja tak percaya, bagaimana pula dengan dirinya sendiri? Tentu saja Grimmjow juga tak percaya, meskipun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Selagi Grimmjow terkagum-kagum dengan tangannya, Luppi berdebat serta mempertanyakan regenerasi atau apalah itu pada Aizen yang disambut dengan segala konklusi Aizen terhadap kemampuan Orihime yang kemudian dibenarkan oleh Ulquiorra.

"Kekuatan ini melanggar alam Tuhan," tukas Aizen dengan percaya diri.

Luppi kembali tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya, wajahnya pucat pasi sementara kedua pupilnya melebar.

Tak memedulikan segala keributan yang berubah menjadi keheningan dalam sejenak, Grimmjow masih berkutat dengan 'tangan baru'-nya. Setelah puas menggerak-gerakkan pergelangan tangannya, ia berkata, "Hei, Anak Ayam. Sembuhkan yang ini juga." Ia menunjuk punggungnya dengan jempol tangan kirinya.

Siiinnnggg...

Anak ayam?

"Kau... bilang apa tadi, Grimm?" bisik Yammy lirih.

"Anak ayam," jawab Grimmjow_ innocent_.

Ulquiorra menatap wajah Grimmjow sejenak kemudian berujar, "Apakah yang kaumaksud tadi itu '_Chick_'?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. "Iya. Kan aku tadi baca _scan manga_ **Bleach** chapter 240 di Mangarubah dot kom, di situ pas aku panggil dia kan tulisannya '_Chick_'. _Chick_ itu di kamus artinya anak ayam, 'kan?" jelasnya panjang lebar dan santai.

"Grimm." Ulquiorra menepuk pundak Espada berambut biru itu. "_Chick_ itu bahasa gaul dari Amrik, artinya 'Cewek'," terangnya.

"Ah, mau nipu gue, ye? Dikata gue bego kali, ya, ga bisa bahasa Inggris. Di mana-mana '_Chick_' itu anak ayam! A-NAK A-YAM!" Grimmjow mengeja kata 'anak ayam' tepat di wajah Ulquiorra sampai-sampai wajah Espada yang satu itu mendadak banjir bandang.

"Okeh, ceman-ceman! Denger, ye! _Chick_! Si, eich, ai, si, khey! Chick! Artinya anak ayam! A en a ka, anak, a ye a em yam, ayam. A-nak a-yam. Ayo ulangi!" perintah Grimmjow.

Krik... krik...

_Aku_..._ ingin pulang_, batin Orihime sedih.

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Grimmjow**: "Pada ngilang ke mana, deh?"

**Author**: "Pada masuk RSJ ngeliat tingkah gila lu!"

**Grimmjow**: "Cih. Ya udah, sini lu ulangin apa kata gue..."

**Author**: *siap-siap kabur*

**Grimmjow**: *jambak rambut Author* "Mau ke mana lu? Sini! Ikutin gue. A en a ka nak, anak, a ye a em yam, ayam!"

**Author**: "..."

**Grimmjow**: *nyiapin Cero*

**Author**: "A en... a na ka..."

**Grimmjow**: "Bagus..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**_Warnings_: Canon. Drabble (masih) dari pertengahan chapter 240: Regeneration.**

**DLDR! Enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, Perempuan. Sembuhkan yang ini juga."

Luppi yang sedari tadi diserang dengan keterkejutan tanpa henti kembali terkejut tatkala Orihime dengan patuhnya menuruti perkataan Grimmjow tanpa membantah dan menyembuhkan punggung Grimmjow.

Matanya terbelalak semakin lebar ketika perlahan-lahan bekas luka di punggung Grimmjow memudar kemudian menghilang tanpa bekas dan menampilkan angka '6' pertanda _the_ _sexta_ Espada. Luppi mengambil posisi kuda-kuda—berjaga-jaga. Ia tahu betul betapa Espada satu itu teramat sangat membencinya, terutama ketika ia mengambil alih posisi sebagai Espada keenam, menggantikan Grimmjow. Ah, ia juga tak lupa jika terkadang dirinya memang sengaja mengolok-olok Espada yang sebelumnya kehilangan tangan kirinya itu.

Karma.

Mungkin Luppi akan segera memetik buah dari tindakannya terhadap Grimmjow.

Ia mundur teratur, perlahan. "Apa yang kaurencanakan, Grimmjow?" Otot-otot di seluruh tubuh Luppi menegang. Ia mengernyitkan matanya waspada.

Grimmjow menoleh pelan. Seringai khas-nya tersungging kembali, tanpa cela. "Heeeh?"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, termasuk Luppi. Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow telah berdiri di hadapannya dan membenamkan sebuah tinjuan di perutnya. "Ugh... Grimmjow... kau..."

Grimmjow menyeringai lagi, lebih lebar. "Khe."

"Kau... sialan—hi! Grimm—hi! Sial—hihi! Oi! Hahaha! Lepas—hihahi!"

Aizen yang melihat semua yang terjadi dari kursi agungnya mengerutkan kening, bingung. Orihime yang berada tak jauh dari dua Espada yang 'sepertinya' terlihat sedang baku hantam itu pun ikut bingung.

Ada apa gerangan?

"Huahaha! Bajingan! Lepaskan tanganmu dari—HIHAHAHA! OI, KAMPRET! WAHAHA!"

Luppi... tertawa, dengan riangnya.

"Rasakan!" Grimmjow menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di bagian tubuh Luppi yang sensitif. "Kitik-kitik, tik-kitik-kitik."

"HIHAHIHIHO! GELI,_ BASTARD_! HUHEHE!"

"Kitik-kitik..."

...

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Aizen**,** Orihime**,** Ulquiorra** &** Author**: "..."

**Luppi**: *gelundungan* *ketawa makin kenceng*

**Grimmjow**: "Kitik-kitik."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach© Tite Kubo**

**_Warnings_: Canon. Drabble (lagi-lagi) dari pertengahan chapter 240: Regeneration.**

**DLDR! _Enjoy_ (OvO)V  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

"Ugh... Grimmjow, kau bedebah..."

Grimmjow menyeringai licik. Ditatapnya 'musuh kecil'-nya yang memuntahkan darah akibat serangan tiba-tibanya. "Inilah diriku dan... apa yang kulakukan." Tangan kirinya menembus dada Luppi sementara tangan yang satunya memancarkan sinar kemerahan dan melenyapkan tubuh bagian atas Espada pengganti sementaranya. Cero.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aizen tersenyum melihat kesenangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Grimmjow dengan tawa.

"Semua kekuatanku kembali! HAHAHAHA!"

Orihime menatap Grimmjow yang terus tertawa bagai kesetanan.

"Aku... Espada nomor 6 telah kembali. Grimmjow! HAHAHAHA!"

Ulquiorra tampak tidak begitu peduli.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Yammy menguap lebar sementara Wonderweiss merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku.

"GYAHAHAHA!"

Aizen tampak mulai bosan melihat dari atas singgasananya.

"BRUAKAKAKA!"

Orihime mengelap wajahnya yang terkena ludahan jarak jauh dari mulut Grimmjow.

"WAKAKAKAKA!"

Ulquiorra tetap memajang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"CIAKAKAKAKA!"

Wonderweiss mulai bermain lompat tali sementara hidung Yammy mulai kembang-kempis.

"BEHAHAHA—" tawa Grimmjow tak kunjung selesai akibat dihajar oleh Aizen, Ulquiorra serta Yammy.

Orihime yang tidak mau ikut campur malah ikutan bermain lompat tali bersama Wonderweiss dengan mesranya(?).

"HOHOHO—"

"BERISIK!"

**~Owari(?)~**

**.**

**.**

**Grimmjow**: "Ckakakak..."

**Yammy**: "DIBILANG BERISIK!"

**Grimmjow**: "Haha—"

**Ulquiorra**: *mendelik*

**Grimmjow**: "Hihi?"

**Aizen**: *melotot*

**Grimmjow**: "Rempong deh, bok! Eke cao dulu, Bray. Yu dadah yu babay, cyin~"

**Orihime** & **Wonderweiss**: *tengkurep berjamaah*


End file.
